


Milestone in the Path

by Mystiction



Series: Flash Thompson & Peter Parker [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Hurt Ned Leeds, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Flash Thompson, Protective Peter Parker, Stark internship, Tony Stark's Lab, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiction/pseuds/Mystiction
Summary: Flash and Peter's relationship isn't of a bully and the bullied anymore. They are inching closer toward friendship.But when Flash's buddies are bullying Peter's best friend, will Flash get pulled into it, or will he stand up for Ned?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Series: Flash Thompson & Peter Parker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127312
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Milestone in the Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am, with another one-shot. Kudos and comments are loved, constructive criticism valued!
> 
> Happy reading :D
> 
> PS. My discord is Mystiction #5518, so if anyone wants to talk, say just your number in the comments and then send me a friend request (so that I know it's someone from AO3)

Peter was feeling really good today. There was no longer the dread of getting teased by Flash in the mornings, and Mr Stark said they could work on the suit together after school (he still couldn't believe he was working in a high-tech lab with _the_ Tony Stark!)

***

Flash felt great. He didn't have to face his parents this morning, and he hadn't missed his bus either. He had spoken to Peter on the bus too, and he said he would tell Flash all about Spider-Man at lunch. It was an awesome day. Tuesdays always seemed to go great for him.

***

Ned didn't feel all too happy today. He wasn't able to meet Peter yet, so he walked to class alone. His mother had worked late last night, so she wasn't awake to give him a goodbye kiss like she always did. And then it all became even worse when he caught sight of Nick Shaw. 

Nick Shaw was one of Flash's buddies and bullied him and Peter whenever he got the chance. So he was not overjoyed when Nick pushed him close to the locker and said-

"Hey, fatso! Where's your encyclopedia today?" And started laughing like it was a good joke.

"What? Frog got your tongue today?" Ned had to conceal a giggle because as smart Nick thought he was, he didn't even know a famous idiom. 

But he failed because Nick pushed him harder and said in a raised voice- 

"This is funny to you, huh? Wait till I steal your girlfriend from right under your nose!"

Ned hadn't been planning on saying anything, but when Betty came into the picture, he couldn't just stay quiet.

"Betty likes me! Not someone like you!"

"Someone like me, eh?" And then Ned wished _he_ had Peter's spidey senses, to at least prepare himself for the punch that came his way.

***

Flash heard Ned's voice say "Betty likes me! Not someone like you!" and instantly knew something was wrong. He ran toward the locker from where the sound came from and saw the thing he dreaded the most. His ex-buddy NIck had punched Ned in the nose and Ned seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

"Flash! My very own walking-talking diss machine!" Nick said. "Come over here! This is fun!"

Flash knew that it was very probable that if he would stand up for Ned they (Ned and him) would be in similar situations. But at that very moment, he realised that he's never really had real friends in high school before he met Peter and his little gang. So he did the right thing.

"Leave my friend alone!" Flash said.

"Come, on Flashy! You've turned good now?"

"Yes, yes I have. Leave him alone, bro. You don't want me to tell Mr. Morita what you did last summer break do you?"

As tough Nick may have acted, he _could_ get scared very easily. So at the mention of his antics (to say the least) last summer, Nick got out of there. 

Ned came running over to Flash and said-

"Thank you."

***

Just then, Flash turned around and saw Peter running toward them. He ran over to Ned and said-

"I'm so sorry, dude. I wish I was there with you. I'm sorry. I really am." 

Peter sounded so apologetic and miserable, that Flash would be lying if he said he didn't almost begin to cry.

Ned's voice interrupted Peter and said, "This is not on you, Peter. It's all Nick's fault. And  
I'm okay. I'm good, see!" And hugged Peter. 

"Let's go to the clinic, get your nose fixed up. Does it hurt a lot?" Peter asked, concerned for his best friend. 

"No, not really. Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you. Flash was the one who stood up for me." Ned said, his bubbly voice back again.

"For real?"

"Yeah!"

And then Peter whispered something like "be right back" to Ned (who gave a nod in response), and came over to Flash and said-

"This means a lot to me. Thank you, so much. Friends?"

And Flash replied- 

"Friends."

Tuesdays always seemed to go great for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Tell me if I wrote Ned's character well or not.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
